And Then There Was Nothing
by treze
Summary: ... in that moment, everyone freezes. It takes them a few more moments to realize what just happened. -famiglia drama- Read and Review. All flames accepted.


Diclaimer: I do NOT own anything

Note: This was inspired by an artwork I saw in deviantArt, "Reborn – I won't look back" by =kurot. Kudos to the artist! And! no beta, people. No beta.

And Then There Was Nothing

-simula

* * *

Chrome Dokuro breaks when she hears the news. Her eyes are wide and her knees give in.

He is someone she admired the most. She has never respected anyone as much as she did him. His sincere concern for everyone and his heart that is always considerate and his mind set to make anything possible without sacrifices (sacrifices that she was taught to accept) cannot be rivaled by anyone else.

Under his wing, she feels how it is to be in a family.

Chrome sits in silence for a few more moments, shocked.

Mukuro Rokudo doesn't smile when he hears the news. His lips are shut in a thin line and his jaw is set.

He is someone Mukuro was interested in the most. He has never been entertained as much as he did with him. His naiveté and his wide range of responses and emotions (18 and counting) cannot be found in anyone else.

With his group, Mukuro is never bored despite his many lives.

Mukuro's brows knit a little together but it doesn't matter because no one can see it when he's buried deep under the ground, deprived of any kind of light.

Kyouya Hbari keeps his face straight when he hears the news. His suit is immaculately free of folds and he stands perfectly still.

He is someone who annoyed Hibari the most. His very forgiving nature, his benevolence to anyone and everyone he can extend his arm to, and his charm (that Hibari often used as an excuse as to how he was drawn to that herbivore) is not in anyone else.

In his company, Hibari is exposed to the natural goodness of the human heart, regardless of how adamant the cloud guardian denies it.

Kyouya doesn't move, wondering when he started to care.

Ryohei Sasagawa punches the nearby wall when he hears the news. The wall is dented, his knuckles are bleeding and he says the word "no" over and over again.

He is the comrade Ryohei always thought he'd have. His teamwork abilities, his newfound never-say-die attitude and his skill of eventually making anyone do as he wanted (that he only used whenever there was no other way) is not at par with anyone else.

With his camaraderie, Ryohei knows how it feels like fighting side by side with people who would never forsake each other.

Ryohei narrows his eyes, angry at himself.

Lambo cries when he hears the news. His tears flow freely and he doesn't have nay intention of looking up.

He is the big brother Lambo never had. His soft-hearted decisions, his never-ending patience and his generous tolerance (that Lambo himself hates when he isn't at the receiving end of the said kindness) cannot be given by anyone else.

In his care, Lambo knows how it feels like having a reliable, doting older brother watch over you.

Lambo keeps his hands on his sides, disciplined, not bothering to hide his tears.

Takeshi Yamamoto wants to take it as a joke when he hears the news. The small smile on his lips vanishes.

He is the friend Takeshi never had. He is someone Takeshi had fun with the most. His carefree smiles, his bright encouragement and optimistic attitude (that Takeshi finds funny sometimes) are not in anyone else.

With him, Takeshi knows how it is to truly have fun.

Takeshi's smile shakes and his eyes are wide open, almost as if he's going crazy.

Hayato Gokudera screams when he hears the news. His throat is dry and he doesn't care.

He is the boss Hayato was most loyal to. He is the leader the blond searched for his entire lifetime. His compassionate decisions, his firm mind set and his respect for every living creature (that Hayato doesn't understand at all sometimes) cannot be found in anyone else.

In his famiglia, Hayato knows how it feels like to be able to devote his entire being to a cause.

Hayato's throat is almost bleeding inside and it doesn't seem like he's going o stop screaming anytime soon.

No one knows how he felt ten minutes earlier.

He knew this was going to happen. There were no warning signs, no traffic lights, but he knew nonetheless. He had already accepted this. He was okay with going, but he was worried.

Chrome might retreat back into her shell. Mukuro might play with people's lives again. Hibari-san might isolate himself for good. Ryohei might prove to be uncontrollable. Lambo might grow up to be just another brat. Yamamoto-kun might never take things seriously. Gokudera-kun might just run amock.

No, the Tenth Vongola Boss blinked.

Chrome will learn that family is not just one person. Mukuro will learn what free will is and how it works for everybody. Hibari-san will learn that he can't live his whole life alone. Ryohei will learn how to hold back for those he cares about. Lambo will learn about responsibility and how kids and adults differ from each other. Yamamoto-kun will learn that life is not a simple game of tag. Gokudera-kun will learn how to lead for himself and those he wants to hold on to.

Tsunayoshi Sawada looked at the window and smiled weakly.

They'll know what to do.

There was a sudden agonizing feeling that struck his chest, he closed his eyes, and then…

* * *

-wakas


End file.
